The Fire Within
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: Five new mutants come to the masion and are greeted by the X-men. But one of them is having trouble adjusting. Can a furry blue mutant play with fire? Can he not get burned from the flame's of hurt and suffering ?


**CHAPTER ONE-THE ARRIVAL**

In the dead of night five teens walked up to Xavier's gates.

The oldest was a boy about nineteen and the youngest was a girl about fifteen. One of the girls was wearing khaki pants  
and a midnight blue jacket with a star on the front saying believe; another girl, about eighteen, was wearing black jeans and a red and orange jacket with a flame design; a boy, about sixteen, was wearing white pants and a neon yellow jacket with black design. Another girl, about fifteen, was wearing black pants and a dark pink and purple jacket; the last one was another boy, wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

They stopped at the gates.

"Who are you?" A voice said, coming from a speaker that was attached to the  
gate.

The Guy with the leather jacket spoke first. "This is Hinata." Pointing to the girl in the flame jacket. "Kam." Pointing to the guy in the neon jacket. "Ella" Pointing to the girl in the girly jacket. "Derianeria" Pointing to the girl in the star jacket. "And I'm  
Hyo-Stynx." He finally pointed to himself in turn.

"We heard mutants seek refuge here" he asked, the line suddenly went silent.

"Please help us." Spoke Ella desperately, still no answer.

"Please sir we are in need assistants. "Said Derianeria trying to reason with him. When there calls fell on deaf ears, Hinata speaked ticked off.

"We have nowhere else to go, does that mean anything to you." Spoke Hinata in a harsh voice. Still no answer they were about to leave.

When suddenly in the background they heard another voice say, "Jean let them in; they mean  
us no harm."

"Wait for the gates to open, then go to the door, someone will be waiting for  
you there." They waited a few seconds and the gates opened.

All five of them walked up to the door to be greeted by a girl with scarlet hair and bright forest eyes, she looked around Hinata age. She was standing next to a guy that looked to be her same age with sunglasses as red as the girl's scarlet locks. They both  
motioned for the teens to come in, all five of them walked forward timidly,  
except for the Hyo who seemed to be leading the group, and then Hinata  
stepped up and elbowed him aside and passed. Ella followed.

Scott and Jean laughed at this performance. When they were all inside Jean  
looked over at the doorway as the Professor entered.

"Welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," said a bald man in a wheel chair, greeting them. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I am a telepath. This is Jean Grey"—the Professor pointed to the girl with the flaming hair—"and she is a very powerful telekinetic and also telepath, like me." Then he pointed to the teen with the sunglasses. "This is Scott Summers. He can fire optic blasts from his eyes and is the field leader for the X-Men."

"We'll show you to your rooms and give you a tour of the mansion," Jean said, as all of them, excluding the Professor, walked out of the room.

* * *

Ella POV  
This place was great. Except everyone has these amazing powers and all I have is a lame power of being able to sonic screech. I don't think it's all that great, but Kam thinks differently. Kam is my amazing-increadible boyfriend. He's my complete opposite. He's calm; I'm hipper. He has dark skin; I have really pale skin. He has brown eyes; I have green eyes. Opposites attract, right? I wonder how the others feel ?

Kam POV

This place is most beautiful. I mean more mutants were not the last ,were not alone. Maybe if were lucky we will make new friends and allies along the way. Plus this may just be the chance to boost Ella's confidence up. She is the most beautiful and gifted mutant to me. I just wish she could see what I see.

Derianeria POV

Wow this place is incredible. More people like us; with these gifts I never thought it was possible. I mean growing up with just the others as family, and thinking we were the only ones of our kind that was fine. I honestly I wouldn't change it. Still I can't help but wonder how come we never heard of this sanctuary till now.

Hinata POV

I can't believe Hyo talked me into this. Sure I love being around other mutants who don't stare at me like I am a freak , whisper to each other about me and laugh when they don't think I am listening , or runaway the second they know what I am. But I can't stay long. Who knows if my powers will act up? I mean they go on and off , even with control they are unpredictable. I can't hurt anyone again I just can't.

Hyo-Stynx POV

Finally we have a home. No more running around states and hiding in the shadows. We are **free**. But for how long I have to ask.

* * *

_Next Chapter Coming Soon see the others meet the X-men_


End file.
